El Nombre
by Silver Princess.SP
Summary: Una pesadilla tras otra. Narcissa no puede dormir después de la guerra por miedo. Sus pensamientos en una noche de insomnio sobre la gente que la rodeó en su momento. Draco le da una razón por la que pronunciar el nombre del Señor Oscuro.


_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_**Cosas que debéis saber antes de empezar a leer:**_

Como anotación deciros quela historia se sitúa meses después de que termine la guerra y que tengo intención de que sea de un solo capítulo.

Eso es todo, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

Nos vemos abajo.

Con mucho cariño, **Silver Princess**.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>El Nombre"<strong>_

_Un haz de luz de color verde. Una mano en el corazón. Una pregunta._ Narcissa Malfoy no necesitaba tener aquel sueño cada noche para recordar lo que había sucedido meses atrás, al igual que tampoco necesitaba despertarse sobresaltada pensando que en cualquier momento el Señor Tenebroso aparecería por Malfoy Manor para torturarla hasta convertirla en una demente por haberle mentido sobre la muerte de Potter.

Se pasó una mano por la frente húmeda por el sudor y miró a su izquierda. Lucius seguía durmiendo pero sabía que por poco tiempo. Con sigilo consiguió salir de la cama sin despertarlo; después de todo también él necesitaba dormir más de lo que dormía desde que había terminado la guerra. Teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido cogió el batín azul cielo de seda, último regalo de su marido, del sillón que había frente a la chimenea de la habitación y se lo puso mientras echaba un último vistazo hacia la cama.

Salió de la habitación y caminó a oscuras por los distintos pasillos de la mansión. Nunca había sido de esas personas a las que les daba miedo la oscuridad, sonrió brevemente, eso era cosa de su hermana Drómeda. Con tranquilidad llegó a la sala que habían habilitado como salón por exigencia expresa de Draco. Lo cierto era que si su hijo no hubiera decidido destruir la sala donde se habían cometido tantas torturas, ella misma lo habría hecho. No podía soportar la sensación que la embargaba cada vez que tenía que pasar aunque sólo fuera por delante de la puerta cerrada de aquel salón.

Abrazándose a sí misma se acercó hasta el gran ventanal tallado que mostraba el precioso jardín que rodeaba la mansión. Siempre le habían gustado las flores principalmente porque nunca había podido disfrutar de ellas. Primero encerrada en una casa en la que no se le permitía siquiera sonreír o jugar a la tierna de edad de cinco años; después encerrada en una casa en la que casi cada día se cometía un asesinato. Suspiró. No. Definitivamente allí las flores no habían tenido cabida hasta ahora. Hasta ese momento.

Era absurdo pensar que había encubierto a Potter por la belleza de las flores pero hasta cierto punto también había sido por eso. En aquel momento había necesitado saber que Draco, su niño, su hijo estaba bien. Si él estaba bien, le daba igual lo que sucediera. Sonrió abstraída. Era muy irónico que desde aquel fatídico día sintiera una cierta unión con Lily Potter. Entendía a aquella mujer y sus actos como no los había entendido en diecisiete años. El lazo que la unía a Draco era algo que la gente con la que se había relacionado hasta ese momento no entendía.

Bellatrix no había entendido por qué se había preocupado tanto cuando el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado a Draco que matara a Dumbledore. Había intentado explicárselo, por supuesto, pero había sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Bella no había estado en su sano juicio desde mucho antes de ingresar en Azkaban y había llegado un punto en el que a ella aquello ya no le importaba, por eso había ido a ver a Severus. Con su hijo a las órdenes del Lord y con su marido en la cárcel no había podido acudir a nadie más y él a pesar de ser un espía la había ayudado. Él podía haberse negado a pronunciar el juramento, Narcissa era muy consciente de ello, pero no lo había hecho y sabía que si Draco seguía con ella, en aquellos momentos durmiendo en su habitación, era también por él. Por el traidor. Por el Príncipe.

Por eso no se había extrañado como el resto de la gente al descubrir que actuaba bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, es más, algo en ella, al escuchar a Harry Potter decirle la verdad al Señor Oscuro le había indicado que sabía desde hacía tiempo que Severus no era como ellos.

Supo que estaba allí mucho antes de que llegara a tocarla. Reconocería su presencia aunque le hubieran lanzado un Imperius. Lucius tenía esa influencia sobre ella y sinceramente, era algo que no le importaba demasiado.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la envolvía con sus brazos.

-¿Otra pesadilla? –preguntó junto a su oído.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros dentro del abrazo.

-Es siempre la misma –dijo –revivo lo que sucedió aquella noche una y otra vez y me despierto con la sensación de que el Señor Tenebroso regresará para ajustar cuentas –

Lucius la abrazó más fuerte cuando notó su leve estremecimiento.

-No va a regresar –

Ambos se giraron algo sobresaltados. Narcissa entrecerró los ojos mirando a su hijo. Lucius por su parte alzó las cejas en su dirección.

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-He pensado que había reunión familiar y he decidido bajar a informarme –

-Draco será mejor que te vayas a la cama- le dijo su padre.

-No hasta que me oigáis decir lo que tengo que decir- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Narcissa rodó los ojos. Era igual de cabezota que Lucius.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó ella.

-Lord Voldemort –

Únicamente bastaron esas dos palabras para que sus padres se estremecieran. Lucius intentó separarse de Narcissa para reprender a su hijo pero ella lo retuvo formado una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Draco, a pesar del miedo que reflejaba su rostro.

-¿Veis? –Preguntó el muchacho –No ha aparecido nadie, no ha muerto nadie. Es un nombre como otro cualquiera que se puede decir con total libertad- Explicó – Alguien me dijo una vez que el temor al nombre sólo incrementa el temor a lo nombrado y ¿sabéis qué? –Preguntó – creo que tenía razón –

Sin decir más, Draco se retiró a su habitación, dejando a sus padres totalmente desconcertados. Estaba seguro de que, tal vez, no esa madrugada y posiblemente tampoco al día siguiente pero algo le decía que en poco tiempo sus padres dejarían de sentir temor por la mención de un simple nombre.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

Hacía tiempo que no escribía un one-shoot y la verdad es que tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir uno sobre Narcisa, en mi opinión la otra gran valiente de la saga.

Espero que tanto si creéis que esto es así como si no me gustaría que dejarais un review diciéndomelo. Y ya de paso me informáis si os ha gustado o no. **Se aceptan críticas para mejorar**. Por pedir que no quede :D

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
